


Take It All

by Kaijuux



Series: Pokephilia One-Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, F/M, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuux/pseuds/Kaijuux
Summary: // Request! [ "Can you have a female trainer 'meet' and attempt a capture on a Moltres? You can take it from there." ] //You've returned to Pokemon Mansion to start your Legendary collection- but it seems like it won't be as easy as it should be.





	Take It All

You were there. Finally there. After defeating the eight Kanto Gyms, almost all of the Elite Four (curse you, Lance!), you had flown back to Cinnabar Island. Back to the abandoned Pokemon Mansion to capture your first Legendary. You sorted through your team. Your Blastoise would be the smartest choice to bring in. A surf or two would knock that Moltres right down. You picked your Blastoise, and your Walrein, a gift Pokemon give to you by your uncle.

Taking only those two in with you, you deposit the rest of your Pokemon into the PC and head towards the Mansion.

You had only been in here once before, and that was to pick up some fire types before approaching the Elite Four. You had felt Moltres' heat coming from the basement floor and you knew - you had known right in that moment, almost a month ago - that this Legendary Bird would be yours. You had already caught all of your dream Pokemon; why not aim for the Legendaries, now?

The mansion was deserted. The usual haunting of Magnemite, Pontya, Gastly and Grimer were all but disappeared. It was much hotter inside than you had remembered it being. Tapping your fingers along the smooth surface of the balls that held your duo, you continued further, lower into the Mansion. You walked down one flight of stairs, and then a second. The basement was still one floor away and yet- yet the sheer power from the Legendary Bird below you almost forced you to turn around.

After descending the final flight of stars, the sheer heat alone has you stripping your long sleeved shirt off, revealing a tight fitting tank underneath. You toss your hair up into a ponytail, and thank Arceus above that you decided against wearing make-up today. You tap on your Blastoise's ball, ready to hit the fire bird where it hurt most. The heat swelled, and broke, leaving you in a strange state of almost too hot to walk, but not hot enough to pass out.

Suddenly, you were there. Only feet away from the burning bird that turned its long beaked face towards you.

All at once you were deathly hot. You groaned, collapsing to your knees. Your skin felt like a live wire had been stuck under it and you were burning to death-

But the heat stopped. It ebbed rapidly, leaving you trembling as the once roosted Moltres climbed off its perch.

"You dare trespass into my territory?"

The words were softly spoken, but the tone was firm and unwavering. Unquestionably male. You looked around, stomach roiling from the torturous heat that had now settled into a more comfortable warmth. Who was talking?

"I asked you a question!"

Suddenly you were too hot again, and you groaned in pain, your spine seizing as your nerves caught fire. Moltres! Moltres was talking to you- how? When? Why? The painful heat stopped once again and as you panted, the Legendary Bird approached, his long talons clicking the broken marble floor. The fire bird peered down at you as you panted against the warm floor, scared to do more than that. The Pokemon shuffled his flaming wings, before the glinting of your discarded Pokeballs catch his eye. Suddenly furious, he looks to you.

"You wanted to catch me?"

"Moltr-"

"Silence! A tiny human like you? Attempting to catch me?" His wings flared to life and for a minute you can feel the scalding heat washing over you. You hold your arms over your head to protect your face, and the Moltres laughs, before a clawed foot rakes down your entire torso, slicing clean through your tank top and the top of your shorts. There was a rush of chilled air, and you scramble to sit up, your tank top now useless around your waist, your shorts desperately clinging to your hips.

You knew what was happening. You had heard rumors of it when you were in Trainer School.

The Moltres stares at you, the heat making your skin prickle. It was time to do or die.

Slowly, you push the remains of your tank top down your hips, pulling your shorts with you. There's a weak caw, almost a coo as the Legendary Pokemon watches with beady black eyes. You stand before the majestic bird with only your bra and panties on. It was much cooler in the burning basement now. You look to your left where your Walrein and Blastoise Pokeballs sit abandoned. There wouldn't be a chance to get this thing now. Not without your gear, which was shucked by your team. Pleased with you, the Moltres approaches, his 6'8" frame towering over you.

Wordlessly he takes his long beak and topples you back on your ass, rapidly following you to pluck and tear at your bra and panties. You're naked far too quickly for your own liking, and with the same taloned foot, the Moltres lifts one of your legs. He sidles in closer, and you see with a growing horror the massive prick slipping from the hidden slit in his body. It was bigger than you would have ever thought. The head alone had to be just under the size of your clenched fist, and it was long. Close to a foot in length.

"I will show you what I do to trespassers!" The Pokemon roars in your head, and soon your cheek is pressed against the marble floor, your upper half pinned to the ground by the foot of the Moltres. In the split second it had taken you to realize you were no longer on your back but on your front, it was too late. You squirm, tears of fear beginning to prick at your eyes. A warning squeeze from above reminds you who's truly in charge; badges or no badges. Your panties are pulled, up and up, ever higher before they tear, and like your tank they're left to the wayside. You lay with your legs splayed, sex exposed to the monstrous dual type above you. You can't stop the tears from rolling down your face as he nudges his blunt beak against your sex, his foot squeezing around you once again as he grows excited.

There's nothing you can do. You are helpless under him.

There's a new heat now spreading over you, and suddenly you realize it's him. His foot has been lifted so his body can rest along yours, and soon there is a hot nudging between your thighs. You scramble for purchase, your fingernails breaking as you claw the ground for something to hold onto. The Moltres doesn't give you a chance. In a solid shove he's nearly bottomed out and you scream as the white hot Pokemon cock is thrust into you without any warning, any chance to accommodate it. Your legs - as spread as they are - feel numb as the Moltres above you trills out his pleasure.

Then he begins to fuck you.

Your hips rock as he pulls out only to thrust back in. You claw at the ground again, his warm body keeping you pinned under him as he shows what he can do. His wings are around you, the heat making your skin shiny with sweat. His cock is smooth, but slightly bent down; the tip of his cock drags along your walls and for a minute you can feel something more than just a burn between your thighs, but pleasure. You ball a hand into a fist and slam it into the ground, panting as your partner - hah, that's laughable - begins to deep-dick you, pulling out to his tip to slam right back into you. He bottoms out nearly every single thrust now, and you're convinced that if he was just an inch longer his cock would poke out of your mouth.

But apparently it's over quickly. With a squawk, Moltres extends his wings and uses them to lift your lower half up. You scramble to find something to hold onto, but there's no point. A few more gag-inducing thrusts later, and the Moltres' burning seed is emptied into you, your lower stomach burning. He fills you near to bursting, before he lets you drop off his cock.

In a tangled heap you land on the dirty marble floor, and for a few seconds you look to the abandoned team you had prepared especially for this moment. Moltres would be tired, and a battle would be the last thing on it's mind. This was your chance! You lay there, moving slowly, just enough to straighten your limbs and torso out before half lunging, half throwing yourself towards your Pokeballs. Before you can reach them, there's a fireball launched over your head. Close enough to make you reconsider even coming to the Mansion to seek Moltres out. An inhuman screech tears into your head and you curl into yourself, hands pressed tightly against your ears. No, Moltres didn't like that, and he wasn't happy with your choices.

"Even after I soiled you, you're still begging for more!" He roars, and again you find yourself flat on your stomach, legs kicked apart. You sob, real fear now clinging to every single one of your pores. There was nothing you could do. You were trapped, helpless, submitted to the Pokemon that crowed above you. That burning heat is back and for a second you think - you pray - that his flames have burnt you to the point of unconsciousness. No one was listening.

He nudges his hot cock-head against your ass and suddenly, suddenly- there's a heart-stopping freeze that comes over you.

Oh no. Not there. Please.

You begin your struggles anew again, and he laughs above you, and the small area under his body grows much hotter. He's still pressing his cock against your ass. He knows what he's doing. He's not stupid.

"Pl-please," You choke, trying to scramble out from under him. "Please don't!"

"Please," He mocks, and suddenly his cock-head nudges against your anal ring. That's all the encouragement he needs, and much like before he shoves himself into you. You scream, pain ripping up your spine and causing you to go stiff under him. Moltres caws, and leans back, his cock in your ass lifting you slightly. He's showing you - a glorified cock sleeve - off. Then he flops you back against the hard, hot floor and begins to fuck you like he had done previously. The pleasure you had begun to feel had been overridden completely with pain, and you sob loudly, tears burning against your face as you claw and scratch for purchase, legs flailing behind you. He's cummed once already, who knows how much longer this would go on?

You lose track of time. There is only fire and hurt and the steady rocking of the Moltres' hips as he fucks you into the marble floor. You aren't sure if you've knocked out for a few minutes or hours. All you know is that the Moltres is still fucking you, and he's getting hotter and hotter. You grit your teeth, eyes dry from either crying too much or from the fire all around you, and you ball your hands into fists and prepare yourself for what's to come. The Moltres stumbles in his rhythm and suddenly, he slams completely into you. There's a rumbling in his chest that shakes your very bones and then-

Then he's cumming a second time.

You groan, and then shriek, and scream as his burning seed seems to travel up and up. You choke, feeling like you're about to throw up. You can feel your stomach swelling, you can feel his cock spurting more and more of his cum into your ass. He crows from above you, wings flapping in the air. There's nothing you can do but take it. He cums solidly for almost ten minutes, and when he's finished he pulls out of you. Cum gushes from your ass, but the swelling in your stomach doesn't go down. You roll onto your side and pant, in pain and breathless. The Moltres chuckles, and returns to his roost, leaving you in a puddle of cum, a pile of thoughtless bones; you wait with silent sobs racking your body for the feeling to return to your legs to run out of there, and never return.


End file.
